Happyness
by SailorYue
Summary: A somewhat normal lunch hour with K and Hiro. it's better than i make it sound like, I PROMISE!


My first Gravi submission here :-). I wish i could get ALL the fic ideas in my head out. theyre crowding up the space and dont let me think. So ill just try to get one out. It's fluffy and Kiro of course and really random. K might come off OOC tho... not entirely sure on his personality just yet, so please dont flame me.

**Title:** Happyness

**Pairing:** K-Hiro (duh)

**Rating:** G-PG

**Genre:** Fluff and Fun

**Warnings:** slight spoiler reference to something happening in vol 11-12. nothing too spoilery tho, so even if you havent read that yet, READ MY FIC! XP

**Disclaimer:** These boys who love boys belong to Maki Murakami and Maki-sama only.

**Summary:** K and Hiro have a idle chat during lunch at NG. (trust me, its really better than i make it out to be xx)

**Timeline:** 8 months after vol 12; 3 months after remix 11

**Word Count:** 1078

-------------------

Pursuit of

-------------------

It was just another ordinary lunch hour at the studio. Ryuichi had invited Shuichi out, so both knew that they would be gone longer than the normal hour, and Fujisaki was meeting with Touma about an upcomming concert. It was a nice way to just sit and enjoy eachothers company. K and Hiro were sitting in the lounge, or rather K was sitting on the couch with Hiro laying down, using his lap as a pillow. K was idly running his fingers thru Hiro's red hair when the guitarest opened his eyes a little.

"K, can i ask you soemthing?" The blonde manager made a noncomittal noise. "When did you realise you were in love with me?"

Hiro had always been curious about that. Sure he was surprised when the tall blonde came on to him 6 months ago, but it was also flattering. And since Ayaka simply walked out on him, it was nice to be around someone who cares and that he can trust to stay near.

K's hand stopped its ministrations as he thought.

"Sometime towards the end of that singles competition between Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper" was his answer.

"Really? That long ago?" Hiro looked up at his manager, who had a far away look on his face.

"Yes. Something about seeing your determination to help Shuichi win attracted me. How you wouldnt let that kid doubt himself for an instant."

Hiro smiled a little. "Yeah, well we HAVE been best friends since middle school, and I'd do anything to protect the lil' idiot. Especialy from any asshole who wants to try to rape him again." he added darkly. (AN: dont ask me why i brought that up. i know the timelines so long ago, but go with me here OK!)

K looked down at the guitarest in surprise. "What!? When was Shuichi raped!?" he asked very apalled at this new revelation.

"Couple years ago, before you became our manager. Some asshole singer of a rival band hated how we became over night stars and tried to blackmaile Shuichi into breaking Bad Luck up. Last I heard he got hit by a car. Still, if i ever see that droopy-eyed bastard anywhere on the streat, I'll punch his lights out." Hiro punched his fist into his palm for added effect.

"Hmmp. Show me a picture of this asshole so I can hunt him down and shoot him where it hurts the most." K quiped, making his hand into a gun and "firing" at the invisible Aizawa's... (guess :P).

Hiro looked up as K said and did this motion. He suddenly snorted and sat up suddenly, surprising K. He started laughing at the imagry of K doing exactly that and the possible look on Taki Aizawa's face. He'd pay anything to see the look on that droopy-eyed asshole. (a/n: toldya --)

"Knowing you, you'd do exactly that" Hiro struggled to say thru the fits of laughter.

K watched as his young lover was laughing, soaking in the look of pure bliss on his face.

"I havent laughed this hard since that time in high school when Shuichi..." Hiro laughed even harder at the memory.

"Hmm, what did he do?" K asked with genuine curiosity. But Hiro shootk his head, passing two fingers over his lips.

"Can't say. Vow of silence" His laughter seemed to be dying down, but the look of pure happiness remained. K liked this look, of Hiro's face slightly flushed. He decided to sneak a kiss, startling Hiro.

He suddleny got a devious idea.

"Hey, can i ask YOU something? How ticklish are you?" He asked with a very michevious smile on his face.

The smile vanished from Hiro's face. "I'm not" he answered, all too quickly. K's smile on the other hand grew as he tackled the musician, pinnig his legs down by straddling them. He lifted Hiro's shirt upards as he started to tickle the guitarest mercilessly. Hiro's laughter became uncontrolable as The tall blond ran his fingers up and down his ribcage. SInce both were obviously distracted, it took them sometime to realise they had company.

Standing in the door were Ryuichi, Shuichi and Fujisaki, staring dumbfoundedly at K straddling Hiro, both of whom had the look of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"K-san...and Hiro?" Shuichi asked, pointing at the 2 men.

K quickly hopped off of Hiro, who sat up. Both had a slight blush on their faces.

"Nakano-san, you were my last hope." Fujisak moaned as he sank to his knees.

"Ne! Kuma-chan wants to join in the tickle fight, na no da!" The chibi singer exclaimed, holding said plushie up. He then glomped Shuichi and proceeded to tickle the younger singer under the armpits.

"Sak-- Sak-haha Sak-ha" it seems that Ryuichi wasnt goinng to let the younger singer say anything.

"Ryu-chan wont stop until Shu-chan can say his name the RIGHT way." The older genki singer exclaimed, moving to tickle Shuichi's belly.

"Ry-ry-Ryu- ichee-hee" The pink haired musician finaly got out.

"YAY!! Now it's Shu-chan's turn to catch Ryu-chan!!"

The brunette jumped up and started to 'run away' from the boy. Shuichi got up to catch his breath, and started to chase his idol to get "revenge." He stopped at the couch and looked at his best friend.

"Hiro," He started. Hiro looked up. "I'm glad for you." Shuichi said with a bright smile on his face.

"For what?" Hiro inquired.

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." The singer finished. Hiro returned the smile as he ruffled his friend's hair.

Hiro pondered this a moment. Was he truely happy being with K? The answer was simple, when he turned to look at his lover, who had an exasperated look on his face, watching the 2 imature idtios chase eachother around the room. Yes, he WAS happy. He dicided to return the earlier favor and kissed K on the cheek, startling the blonde. K looked over and met Hiro's gaze.

Hiro whispered in his ear "tonight I get to find out where YOU'RE ticklish." He winked at K and K returnd with a smirk. "You can try."

Shuichi was suddenly hit in the head by a random "Kumagoro Beam!" which brought the only "mature adults" in the room to their suroundings; and Fujisaki Suguru remained sulking in the corner, wondering if he was the ony straight male in Japan.

---------------------------------

owari

---------------------------------

there ya go. sorry about the randomness of the aizawa thing, but i only write what my muse tells me too, so just ignore my comments :-P i have this posted on the gunandguitar LJ comm as well as fiction. gurabiteshiyon. net (both i recomend to any kirofan or if you want lots more gravi fics. cuz gurabite has a larger archive than has :-) just remove the spaces.)


End file.
